Bates Hotel
by Arizonallie
Summary: A Normero Alternative Universe Leave comments
1. Chapter 1

"NORMA!" George yelled at a very intoxicated Norma. She was walking or more like dancing down the sidewalk as if she was an Ukrainian dancers.

"Bet, you never seen these moves before." The brunette twirled around elegantly under the intoxicated circumstances. "I used to do this as a kid."

A man in a suit further down the same side walk watched the couple while he held an arm across his waist. He had been trying to hail a taxi when he heard a man yelling. He cursed under his breath when one passed him up while his focus was elsewhere.

"Norma, please. People will see. Get yourself together. Paps are looking for anything." George fussed, looking around as he walked backwards. Every step he took he kept getting closer to the man in the suit.

"Who cares?" Norma stopped dancing and walked seductively towards George. She ran a hand down his arm and smirked lazily.

"You would. And the press would." George said holding Norma off him at arm's length when she began getting too touchy.

"Taxi!" The man in the suit yelled and stepped somewhat in the road to get the yellow cabs attention. It worked. He walked over to the cab and was about to get in when...

"Thank God!" George yelled to the sky rushing and directing Norma into the opened cab door. " You don't mind, do you?" He asked turning towards the equally tall man.

"Actually, I do." The guy in the suit grabbed George's arm with his unoccupied hand and pulled him back. "Ass wipe."

"No, fighting in my cab!" the cab driver yelled at the men watching them from his driver's seat.

"Hey!" George jerked his arm out of his grasp. "Get off me! Come on Norma. Give this jerk back his cab."

The stranger nearly about to slam Gorges head in the back window of the car when Norma stuck her head out and looked between the guys.

"It's fine, George. It's fine." Norma said buzzing, then she looked at the handsome man in the suit. "Right? We can share?"

"Norma." George tried to be hush hush about his opinion on sharing a taxi with this aggressive stranger.

The guy in the suit shrugged his shoulders as he got into the cab next to the blonde who patted the seat next to her. He looked at George like he wanted to wring his neck before slamming the door.

Norma lean her head back against the backseat as if it was too heavy in her drunken state. George walked behind the cab towards the empty highway and got in

on the opposite side, putting her in the middle.

"See. We can all fit." She lifted her head and looked at the cab driver. "Proceed."

"Glad y'all have it all together. Y'all know where y'all going?" The cabbie asked impatiently. It ran out on his last run when he picked up another round of drunken people.

"Yeah." George said quickly "Bates Hotel."

The cabbie began to drive and silence fell over the cab until Norma turned to look at the stoic stranger between her slit eyelids. Feeling her stare be looked out the window and when he couldn't take it anymore, he looked at her.

"Yeah."

"Your kinda handsome." Norma said smirking, "Even with the eyeliner. It works."

George chuckled in the corner, feeling his manhood returned in just one sentence.

"I don't wear make up." He gruff out.

"Since George stole your cab, I might as well introduce myself. Norma." Norma said trying to catch a better view of his face but street lights that they passed on the street gave her no justice.

"Stoic." He murmured.

"Stoic." Norma asked squinting in disbelief, as she admired his dark persona.

"I've heard that name before." George said from his side of the taxi. "You were in ring last night, right? Stoic Romero."

"No." Romero lied easily.

Norma watched Romero face as he looked aggravated by George.

"We're here. Bates Hotel, right? Who's paying?" The cabbie asked.

Romero threw a couple 20s through the window and got out of the cab before George could question him even more about the match. Norma watched the man make a mad dash from the sidewalk into her hotel lobby then out of her sight.

"You do know who that was, right?" George asked her as he help her out of the taxi so she wouldn't fall in her tall heels.

"Your kidding. Didn't he win last night's match." Norma said somewhat sobering up, with the acknowledgement. "I hope nobody saw us together. God forbid Sam needs any more ammunition for this damn divorce bullshit."

….

Romero walked into his hotel suite removing his suit jacket. He let it fall on the floor before entering the double doors to his bedroom. He looked in the mirror and saw the bruises from last night's match on his ribs and across his stomach. He grimaced as he touched a couple of them.

He threw off his shirt, walked over to his bar and pour himself a scotch and down it. He poured another almost overflowing his glass and carried it with him as he made his way to the couch. He looked through the window at the dark sky as he nursed his drink.

He had been sitting for about 15 minutes before he fell asleep. He jumped when he heard a knock on his door. He waited not moving where he was slouched on the ouch, hoping whoever it was would walk but the knock continued.

He door swung open after he turned the knob to reveal a hungover blonde. The same blonde that stole cab ride well her boyfriend did. She smirked, looking at him before dark sunglasses, seeing him shirtless, his six pack was decorated in black and blue bruises.

"Romero."

"Norma." he says back as she walked in pass him making sure her front brushed against his


	2. Chapter 2

Punching was the best theory for Romero had. It relieved so much much pent up anger and stress. He aimed his frustration towards punching the shit out of anything and everything. So much so his uncle had to turn his troubled addiction into something positive and taught him how to box.

He was never a violent or angry kid, he was actually was quite normal. Except the fact that him and his mother lived in fear of his father every single day since he was born. But his mother always did her best to shield him from his violent father. She protected her son taking the brunt of most of his angry outburst until she couldn't anymore. He was only 13 when he walked into the front door of his home and found his mother hanging from a ceiling fan in the family living.

After that he became a troublesome boy being suspended from school and staying after school for getting in fight with other kids. When asked why he gave no reason at all. He just needed to hit something or someone. After his mother died, he lived with his abusive dad for about another month until his mother brother Tony came to visit him saw the marks on his body. He quickly went into action of gaining custody of the young angered boy.

Tony quickly realized that he was angry with the way his mother left him and helped him cope with that loss. He became his dad. Though Alex never smiled or showed expression. He knew he was making progress and understanding more and more why his mother did what she did.

Romero was sweating buckets as he punched the punching bag with precise movements that never faltered. Norma showing up to his room was something he didn't expect at all and he didn't expect that her words would have such an effect of him. It made him feel like he was 13 years old again.

…...

"Oh good. You remember me. May I?"

Norma smiled kindly and gestured with head towards the inside his room and he allowed her in, not knowing she was trailing a cart of breakfast behind her.

"I just wanted to apologize about last night. We didn't mean to steal your cab. George is very protective. In a good way, of course." Norma said stopping in the middle of living area with the cart. "I brought you breakfast. On the house. I made it myself."

Romero looked out his ceiling to floor windows and saw blue sky. He looked at his watch, 10:30. He didn't realize that it was morning already when he answered his door, he felt like he just sat on the couch. He walked over the cart standing on opposite side of it.

"Thanks but really you didn't have to do that."

"No worries. I can afford it." She tossed her short curly hair out of her face as she smiled at him, "Considering, I own the place." Norma said like she just said she worked at McDonald's.

Romero was in trance over Normas kind smile until he heard the last part, he didn't react much except a head tilt. He then walked over to the door. He didn't know what she was up to, they only shared a cab ride. He opened the door to show her out without saying so.

"I'm late for training." Romero gruffed. "I'm not doing any endorsements."

Norma began walking towards the door but turned around. She seemed nervous as she worried her lip with her teeth. She pulled her sunglasses off finally actually looking the boxer in his eyes.

"I'm not here for that. I need your help." Norma whispered quietly, looking down somewhat shameful but played it off.

"My help." Romero scrunched up his eyebrows in confusion. "Honestly, Mrs . Bates. I don't know what I can help you with."

"I need you to teach me. How to fight." Norma said looking down the hall as if someone was watching her. Then in desperation she begged when she saw the expression cross his face. "I'll sleep with you." Did I mean that?

Romero eyes bugged out of his head. He definitely wasn't expecting her to say that.

"Just kidding. Look, I'll pay. I'll pay you." Norma tilted her head as she waited for him to say something, anything.

Romero just looked at her, she didn't seem like the type of woman that would get her hands dirty. He was sure she had bodyguards around her 24/7.

Off of his silence, she got serious. "Look. I think someone is trying to kill me."

"That guy? George?" Romero asked he could of almost chuckled if it weren't for the fear in Norma's eyes.

"No. My abusive husband. I told him I wanted to divorce. And that I can't keep living like that anymore. But still am. He doesn't want to let me go. He said if he can't have me…. He wants me dead and..."

Romero was now contently listening to her but he can't seem to believe a woman like millionaires Norma Bates is or was in abusive relationship. Not like his mother was. But the words she spoke were echoed in his head as if it was a broken record.

"You don't believe me." Norma stopped trying to explain feeling very foolish all of a sudden. No one would believe her. "You don't." She whispered quietly to herself.

"Forget it." Norma said determined. She quickly turned around walked down the hallway and quickly pushing the button of the elevator.

Romero watched her not knowing if he should run after her or not. She definitely seem like she was in trouble. He watched as she stepped into elevator wiping her tear. He was amazed as she shook off her sadness covering it with her dark sunglasses and straighten her once broken posture.

….

Now as Romero repeatedly hit the bag couldn't get his mother scared hazel eyes out of his mind. They seemed to transform into Norma's frighten bright blue ones. He believed her. He believed her paranoia was real, he's seen it first hand with his mother. But she had something his mother didn't seem to have. Fight.

"Ace!"

Romero turned around suddenly snapping out of his own head. His uncle was standing at the top of stair where they kept the office in their family owned gym.

"Yeah, Uncle T." He shouted from the gym floor

"We need to talk." Uncle Tony didn't sound very excited about this conversation they were about to have.

Romero walked over to a bench picking up his white towel, water bottle and made his way up the stairs. He wiped his face as he sat in front his uncle desk in a chair.

"What the fuck is this?!" Uncle asked as he threw a magazine on the desk that read, "BULLY STOIC AT IT AGAIN" it had a picture of Romero grabbing George by his shirt and shoving him against the cab.


	3. Chapter 3

Norma walked into her spacious office and was greeted by George, who was sitting in one of the two designer chairs that were in front her desk. She walked passed him, almost ignoring his presence, and sat in her chair.

"Rough morning, Norma." George asked as he watched the brunette slouch in her seat. Her shades still covering her eyes.

Norma gave him a hateful look before flipping him the bird. He chuckled. He's known her for so long it didn't phase him. He knew her fears. Her pain. Her anger. Her struggles. She usually covered her emotions pretty well but now she was slipping through the cracks.

"What do you want?" She wasn't up for small talk or scolding. She really didn't think Romero would have turned her down and now she felt like she was back at square one. Her body guards can only do so much.

"You read the rags this morning?" The thin man asked.

"You know, I don't read that shit." She sighed loudly.

George threw a magazine in front of her that had a picture on the cover of George getting roughed up by Romero. She picked up the rags read the big font, shrugged, and threw it back down.

"So what."

"Norma you need to pull yourself together. Ever since that call from Sam you've been acting crazy. Drinking. Waking up hungover. Drinking through the work day. You never did all this when you were with Sam. No matter how bad it was." George said desperate to get his boss to understand.

Norma felt her face get hot as tears began to fill her puffy eyes. She felt like she didn't have control over anything anymore. She had to get herself together so she can bring her son back to her.

"What did he say? Do you want me to call my sister? Did her threaten to take Dylan? To hurt you?" George tried to ask so he could do whatever he could to protect his friend.

"George, you think getting hurt by Sam is the worst thing he could do to me?" Norma tsked, "You know first hand what his hurt looked like."

...

Norma walked into her husband's office that was across her own.

"Yeah, Sam. What do you want? I don't have time to coddle you. I have paperwork to do." Norma said to him dismissively.

"Excuse you. You think just because we're not behind the four walls of our home I won't hesitate to put you in your place." Sam stood to his full height of 6'1 and walked around his desk to stand in front of his wife.

"No. I don't think you will-" before Norma could finish her sentence Sam threw an angry hand across her pale cheek. "Ow!" She cried out.

"Don't ever come in my office in that tone again. You may be the owner but I'm the CEO and you will treat me as such." Sam stared down at a silently crying Norma.

Sam fixed his suit and walked casually to his intercom.

"George speaking." George said through the intercom of Sam's office phone.

"Yes. I need your presence." Sam said into the speaker, as he walked back into his seat.

"Yes sir." George opened the door quickly.

"I need you to take my wife home. She doesn't seem to be feeling well."

George then looked down to see a crouching Norma holding her face and silently crying. He rushes to her side to comfort her. He looked up to see Sam filling out some paperwork as if he'd been sitting down the whole time.

"Norma. Are you ok? he whispered in her ear.

"Oh and when you return I'll need you to give some paperwork for my wife to fill out." Sam said not looking up from what he was doing.

...

"I'm sorry, Norma. I'm just trying-"

George is interrupted by the office phone which Norma answer but not before clearing her voice first. "Yes."

"Dylan's on the phone."

"Ok."

George stands up. "I'll be in my office."

Norma waited for her manager to leave her office before she picked up the phone.

"Hey, baby." Norma said almost sounding happy.

"Mom, can I come home?" Dylan begged in the phone.

"Honey. We talked about this, didn't we? In order for mommy to protect you, you have to protect me. Remember?" Norma said sweetly reminding him of their situation.

"But I don't like boarding school. I hate it here. The boys make for of me." The young boy confessed.

Norma closed her eyes. Everything is going in complete disarray. She sent her son away so he wouldn't be bullied and abused by his dad and here he is getting bullied at school. She inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly to calm her fuming nerves.

"I'll call the school. This shouldn't be happening!" She yelled at no one in particular. "I'll will shut the fucking school down if I have too. No one messes with my baby." Norma fussed feeling herself become irrational.

"Mom! Mom. It's okay." Dylan tried to calm his mother.

"I just want you to be safe." Norma whispered on the phone, as she wiped away angry tears.

"I'm safer with you mom. I feel safe with you."Dylan confessed to his upset mother.

"I know, baby. I know."

…

The next day Romero walked out of the elevator at his hotel and walked to the front desk. "Excuse me, is there anyway I can see Norma Bates."

The front desk man looked him over."Your name?"

"Alex Romero." Tight security.

"I'm afraid I can't allow that sir." The man said after looking through the short list of names on the computer of who were authorized to see Mrs Bates.

"You're kidding. What if I have a complaint?"

"Then I can get you a sit down to see our manager."

"Fine." Romero said expressionless. "Get me the manager."


End file.
